Reigen Arataka
Summary Arataka Reigen is Mob's mentor and boss. He is the self-proclaimed "Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century" as well as owner and operator of the Spirits and Such Consultation Office. Reigen has few to no qualms about manipulating clients, enemies, allies, and even spirits to his own advantage. Conversation is his specialty. Throughout the series, he has been shown to remain composed in almost any situation, and he is extremely reluctant to admit to his own mistakes. He is very careful during his investigations, and he often confuses his adversaries by announcing his next action aloud and then doing something different. Reigen seems to be a man guided by principles, as he believes that hurting other people is wrong and reminds Mob of that often. He is even willing to carry some of Mob's burden if it means the boy will suffer less, showing that he does care about those close to him. He is clever and agile, often taking action at critical moments with his special techniques. People say he has a kind heart, but as a result, he is too kind to scold anyone... or so he claims. Powers and Stats Tier:''' '''10-A | 8-A with Mobs powers Name: Reigen Arataka Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: "Greatest Psychic of the 21st Century" Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman, Strength, Speed, Durability, Telekinesis , Telepathy , Flight, Energy Absorption ,Barrier Creation , Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Especially Supernatural Empathic Manipulation) '''Attack Potency: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level (Scaling from Mob) Speed: Normal Human '''(Here's why) | At least '''Supersonic (Scaling from Mob) Lifting Strength: Above Average human | Class G Striking Strength: Class H '''(Knocked out a fully grown man in one punch) | '''Class GJ Durability: Athlete Level| Multi-City Block level '''( Scaling from Mob) '''Stamina: Average Range: '''Standard Melee Range level | Multiple city blocks '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Clever, Average (Can mislead and deceive people easily with his actions and way of speaking) Weaknesses: He cannot reason with people that have a child like mentality or basis for their actions, Mob's powers were a temporary power up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Anti-Esper Dropkick: Reigen dropkicks his opponent in the head with both feet. Seems to work best on very short opponents unless there's a ledge he can jump from. Anti-Possession Flying Knee: Reigen deflects a possessed person's attack by grabbing his opponent's head with both hands and kneeing them in the chest. Cheese Burger Tornado: Reigen spins his whole body and uses the momentum to hit the opponent's face with a palm strike. Digital Purification: Reigen uses photo editing software to remove any evidence of spirits from spirit photographs. Evil Crushing Elbow: An elbow drop that makes electronics inaccessible. Hypnosis Punch: Reigen uses a coin on a string to distract his opponent before suddenly punching them out of the blue. Justifiable Self-Defense Rush: We don't even know if this qualifies as justifiable. He's yelling it anyway and that counts. Knee Strike: Reigen grabs the opponent by the back of their neck with both his arms and pushes their head down, enabling him to smash them in the face in with his knee, causing a concussion. A critical impact shaking the brain causes a shock on brain tissues, making it hard for the recipient to breathe. Equally effective on human and spirits alike. Picking Evil Purification: Picking out part of the wall and putting it in the other way and immure it again to hide a spirit's face on the wall. Purifying Salt Punch: A regular punch smeared with table salt. Rainbow Seal: Using a large amount of spray paint to create wall art and hide a spirit's face on the wall. Salt Splash: Reigen throws a tempest of table salt. Sorcery Crush: Reigen relieves the body from stress and eliminates any stiff shoulders or back pains. Key: Base | With Mob's Powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: